


Monogamy

by mandraco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, M/M, Stanford AU, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandraco/pseuds/mandraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam is a senior at Stanford and Lucifer is the human history professor he's been having an affair with who is not happy when Sam breaks things off to be with Jess. It's a mildly twisted love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogamy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [eosrose](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt](http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com/33937.html?thread=742033#t742033):  
> "Professor!Lucifer/Student!Sam (because there can never be enough).
> 
> Sam has been fooling around with his professor for a while now, but it's nothing serious, so he thinks nothing of breaking things off with Lucifer in favor of the sweet girl his roommate introduced him to.
> 
> Lucifer doesn't share well--and he certainly doesn't give up his toys before he's done with them. Sam obviously needs a reminder of just who's in charge...
> 
> (If Lucifer is maybe a little in love with Sam in his Special Way, I would be totally cool with that.)"

Sam found himself smiling dopily at the girl sitting across from him. He'd admittedly had reservations when Brady had set them up, but Jess was great. More than great, actually. She was sweet and kind, smart, sexy, self-confident and she got all his jokes and made him laugh in equal measure. She was the perfect woman. Sam wondered why Brady hadn't snapped her up for himself, but it was obvious that though Jess was friends with Brady, she'd never look at him that way. The way she looked at Sam.  
  
When his phone buzzed with a message from Nick with details of a meet up that night, Sam didn't think twice about mentioning that he had other plans. On Sam and Jess' third date, Sam didn't think twice about telling Nick he wouldn't be seeing him again. He was too caught up in Jess. In her hair and her scent and the way she melted into him.

  


x x x

  


Sam woke the next morning to the sound of the police pounding on the door to his dorm. The first thought he had was that his father and his brother had died. His second was that they'd finally crossed the line and become terrorists. It turned out that the cops weren't there for him at all. They were after Brady. They accused him of dealing drugs. Brady went with them willingly and didn't deny it.

The wannabe lawyer in Sam said that that was a good thing. Brady had been read his rights. Remaining silent was the best thing to do. It didn't mean that he was guilty. How could Brady be a drug dealer? He and Sam had shared a room for years. He'd never seen any sign of drugs. Well, except for the ones Brady took sometimes when he wanted to relax or party. But dealing? Brady couldn't have been doing that under Sam's nose. It just didn't make sense.

Sam shook his head. Something wasn't right. But he pushed it aside. Brady would get out of it, and Sam had a date with Jess.

  


x x x

  


The next morning, Sam was again woken by a knock on his door. It was more measured than the one the police had used, and was soon followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Brady must be back, he thought, dropping back to lie down again. He choked off his disgruntled greeting when he saw who had walked in. Though as blond and good-looking as Brady, the man who entered was also fifteen years older, and Sam's ex-history professor, Luc Nicholls. A man who most certainly should not possess a key to Sam's dorm.

"Hello Sam," the man said, smiling down at Sam as though he had every right to be there. Smiling down at Sam over his glasses. It made Sam's dick twitch in a way it was not allowed to anymore.

Sam covered his reaction. "What are you doing here? What if someone sees?" The man didn't look at all perturbed. It was something that had always attracted Sam. Professor Nicholls was always so in control. As though none of the consequences regular people feared would ever touch him. It was that confidence that had let Sam, so often sensible, take leave of his senses and carry on an affair with a professor. A man who'd never once let Sam think he was anything more than one in a long string of student affairs. So it perplexed him to see the man in his dorm, where Sam had never told him he lived.

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea about our relationship," Luc said, ignoring Sam's questions.

"What relationship?" asked Sam. "I broke it off."

"Precisely," said Luc. "The wrong idea."

Sam frowned. "We didn't even have a relationship before that."

"I'm offended that you think that way, Sam," said Luc. "What is a relationship if not two people spending time with each other, learning each other in intimate ways?"

Alright, so they had had a relationship. "That still doesn't explain why you're here," said Sam.

"I never expected monogamy," the professor said. For a brief second, Sam thought he'd seen a brief flicker of... sorrow? Regret? But it was gone, replaced with Luc's usual emotionless veneer.

"But Jess would never expect anything less," said Sam. "Which is why I ended things. Is there a problem?"

"I didn't expect monogamy between you and I," said Luc, again. Sam thought the words held some underlying meaning, but he couldn't grasp it. "But I did demand respect. I expected a cordial meeting in person, should you ever wish to end our relationship."

Sam winced and sat up. "I'm sorry," he said and meant it.

"Yes," said Luc with a smile that sent shivers down Sam's spine. "I'm sure you will be. And if you had bothered to do the polite thing and allowed me to express my opinion on the matter, I would have told you that I had no intention of ceasing our relationship."

"But I'm with Jess now," said Sam.

"Yes, _Jess_." The way the professor said her name had Sam cringing. What he had with Jess was special. He didn't want Luc sullying it in any way. What they'd had was nothing more than mutual release. What he and Jess had was far more than that. "You know what, Sam? You're the only one who's ever tried to break things off before I was ready."

"I guess that makes me special," said Sam.

"No," said Luc. "But it does make you interesting." He leaned down and captured Sam's lips in a kiss, his tongue delving into Sam's mouth in that practised way that left Sam unable to breathe. Professor Nicholls pulled away before Sam had time to process. "I'll be seeing you, Sam."

The professor left the room as though he owned the place.

Sam pulled his covers over his head. Maybe this was just a really weird dream.

  


x x x

  


Sam looked at his watch. Jess was fifteen minutes late. The waiter came over to ask him if he was ready to order. Sam calmly told him he was waiting for someone.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was half an hour late. Sam ordered a glass of wine.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was forty minutes late. Sam ordered a beer. He should have remembered he didn't like wine. Jess wasn't even here yet. Who did he have to impress?

Sam's phone buzzed. Sam looked at his watch. Jess was an hour late. 'Sorry!' it read. 'Just need to make one quick stop and I'll be right there.' Sam frowned, but he ordered for himself and Jess.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was an hour and a half late. Sam ate his linguine. It was cold.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was an hour and forty-five minutes late. Sam ate Jess' lasagne. His linguine was better.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was two hours late. Sam asked for the bill.

Sam looked at his watch. Jess was two hours and ten minutes late. He'd just spent over fifty dollars and two hours of his time on a meal for himself.

  


x x x

  


There was a knock on Sam's dorm door. He had been trying to save his night from total disaster by getting ahead on his studying for the next week. After being stood up he should have gone to get trashed but Sam's solution to wasting time was never to waste more time.

Sam opened the door to Jess' apologetic face. She looked beautiful, if a little rumpled. She'd obviously gotten dressed up for their date hours ago, which made Sam wonder how she could have missed it.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I know I don't really have any excuse but I was just on my way out when I ran into Professor Nicholls, and you know how much I've been dreading that mandatory history credit I have to take next quarter, so I told him about it. And he was so nice. He asked me all about the sorts of things I liked, so that he could help me pick one I might even be interested in. So I went in to get the course listings-- that's when I texted you-- and he told me that if I picked his class that he said he always has options available so he'd make sure to twist around a couple of the most boring topics into something I'd like. Isn't that amazing? I don't know why everyone calls him Lucifer."

Sam's blood ran cold at the thought of Luc and Jess. Sam knew all too well how charming the man could be. Jess, sweet, innocent Jess, would never stand a chance. "Well," said Sam. "I hate to say it, but you know his reputation. Maybe he's just pretending to be nice to you to get into your pants." Not that he'd even done anything like that for Sam.

"I'm sure those are just rumours," said Jess. "He's so hot everyone thinks he must be having affairs with everyone who bats an eyelid at him."

"But that's not the only reason why they call him Lucifer," said Sam, determined to make sure Jess never spent another minute with Luc. "He's a harsh marker and never grades to a curve. Whichever class of his you take, whether he makes it interesting or not, isn't going to be easy for you to pass. And you wouldn't want to have to repeat your history credit."

"You're probably right," said Jess. "But you had him last quarter and you topped his class."

"Well he's harsh," said Sam. "But he's fair. And I actually happen to find the footprints people have left on this planet fascinating."

"So," said Jess. "I won't take his class. Does that mean I'm forgiven for tonight? I really did mean to meet you." She pointed at her shoes. "Look at these heels, do you think I break these babies out for just anyone?"

"I forgive you," Sam said, stroking a hand through her hair. But that didn't mean he didn't think Luc was up to something.

Jess stepped closer to Sam and ran a hand down his chest. "Let me make it up to you," she said, kissing him on the lips before making her way down to his belt, and pulling Sam's dick into her mouth.

Maybe he'd eaten too much, but the blow job wasn't enough to make him senseless. It wasn't as mind-blowing as he remembered.

It was only when he was falling asleep that night that Sam remembered that Jess had never given him a blow job before.

  


x x x

  


Sam was working on a term paper in the library. He'd stolen one of the darker corners that had probably been a refuge for countless horny co-eds. But not today. Sam hadn't told anyone that he would be at the library, so he couldn't engage in a hormone driven affair.

Sam was more than a little surprised when Professor Nicholls sat in the empty chair across from him.

"What a cosy little corner you've found yourself, Sam," he said, looking around as though he'd never been in the library before. For all Sam knew, he hadn't. But that didn't explain how he'd been able to find Sam.

"I'm trying to write a term paper," said Sam.

"Industrious as ever," he said. "I always liked that about you."

"Can you get to the point?" Sam asked. He didn't mean to be snappish, but he was stressed out (apparently he hadn't quite factored in how much of himself he'd need to put into a relationship when he got together with Jess) and he didn't like that Luc had been talking to Jess. He especially didn't like that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the jealousy stemmed from when he thought of the two of them together.

"Who said there had to be a point? Can't I simply enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

"Sure," said Sam. "Off campus, once I've graduated law school."

"Making plans for the future already, are we?" said Luc. "How sweet." The saccharine smile fell off Luc's face. "Speaking of sweet things, I ran into your girlfriend the other day. She was having a terrible time choosing a history course."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Stay away from Jess," said Sam.

"But your dear Miss Moore is quite delightful. I can see why she's so captivated you. Of course, not so much that I'd choose her over me, but we all make mistakes."

"Dating Jess is not a mistake," said Sam.

"I'm fairly certain I can show you that it is," said Luc. "Or perhaps I'll have Miss Moore enlighten me."

"Jess would never cheat on me," said Sam.

"You seem sure of that. But how well do you really know her?"

"I know enough," said Sam. "Jess has morals that aren't as fluid as wine."

"You wound me," said Luc. "I have always known where to draw the line."

Sam started packing up his things. He needed to finish his paper and it didn't look like the professor was going to leave any time soon. Sam froze as he remembered that Luc had somehow obtained a key to his dorm room. He wouldn't be able to go there to hide.

Luc's hand shot out, pinning Sam's bag to the table. The man was impressively strong, given his size. "Leaving so soon? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

Against his better judgement, Sam asked, "And what would that be?"

"The sex, of course, Sammy." Luc smirked.

"Don't call me that," Sam snapped before his brain caught up with him. "I'm not having sex with you!" he hissed, suddenly afraid that someone was going to come across them.

Luc rocked back on his chair, balancing on two legs. Sam took the opportunity to heft his book bag over his shoulder. "You will," the professor said, his tone at odds with his casual posture. "If you don't want the lovely Miss Moore suspended for plagiarism."

Alarm bells went off in Sam's head. "She can't get caught for something she didn't do," said Sam.

"Hmm," said Luc. "Perhaps you'd better ask your former roommate about that."

Sam's eyes widened. "You got Brady arrested?"

"I hear he was the one who introduced you to Miss Moore," said Luc, neither confirming nor denying.

Sam's blood ran cold. If Lucifer could get Brady arrested, of course he could get Jess suspended, if not expelled, for plagiarism. Rumours aside, he was a valued member of the faculty whose no-nonsense attitude toward the students would mean he wasn't even questioned. Jess' future would be ruined. And all because Sam had been stupid enough to get involved with the man. "You can't do that to Jess," said Sam. "I'm the one who broke things off with you. Punish me."

"Oh," said Luc, standing up and letting the chair fall to the ground behind him. "I intend to." He stepped toward Sam. Sam didn't even make a token move away.

Luc leaned in, pulling Sam down into a kiss by the neck. Sam gave in to it. It was almost comfortingly familiar. Luc's kisses were always bruising and gnashing. They made Sam want to head straight for to the sex, bypassing any and all foreplay. This kiss was no different.

Sam dropped his book bag as Luc pushed him backward toward the nearest set of shelves. Luc kissed his way down Sam's jaw and to his neck. Some faint part of Sam's brain connected and Sam found himself saying, "No marks. Jess can't find out about this."

Luc bit down sharply, causing Sam to gasp out in pain and pleasure. But Luc didn't suck on Sam's neck. The bite mark would fade in a moment. Sam wondered what it meant that Luc didn't even protest that.

"Now Sam," said Luc. "Let's see how quiet you can be. We wouldn't want anyone to find us, would we?" They were almost the same words Luc spoke to Sam before every time they'd had sex. The challenge never failed to turn Sam on.

Sam hated himself as Luc unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants and boxers. But it didn't stop him from going for Luc's belt himself. If they were going to do this. They were going to do it quickly. Luc grabbed both of Sam's wrists with one hand and held them aside. "No touching," he said.

Sam watched as Luc teased himself fully erect with his other hand. Then the professor pulled a foil packet from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. That shouldn't have turned Sam on as much as it did. His dick stiffened as though it was his first time all over again. He found himself moaning softly.

Luc smirked at him as he rolled a condom on his dick one-handed. That distant part of Sam's brain that could still connect dots made his skin flush. He'd never before thought a condom could be an insult, but Luc had never used one with Sam before. Against Sam's better judgement, he'd let the man fuck him unsheathed countless times. But now... now that Sam was with Jess (and he'd barely been with Jess since she wanted to take things slowly), Luc was bothering with protection. It was enough to make him wilt a little.

Luc smirked as though he knew exactly what he'd done. He ripped open a second condom and held it toward Sam, releasing his wrists. Sam's cheeks burned as he realised that Luc was refusing to touch him. But with nothing else for it, Sam slid the condom on and raised his hands in surrender.

Luc's smirk widened, then he leaned forward to lick a stripe from Sam's earlobe down the side of his neck. "You look lovely, my dear," he said into Sam's ear and Sam had to turn away. Luc pinched his hip in response.

Sam looked into Luc's eyes, familiarly blown with lust. Sam could pretend it was just them. That this was just sex. Sex they never wanted anyone else to find out about, but just sex. No blackmail, no manipulations, and no Jess. He leaned down and initiated a kiss with Luc. The older man allowed it before twisting it into something rougher than Sam had intended. Then Luc flipped Sam, leaving the younger man sniffing the mildew on a never borrowed tome and resting his dick between the tops of hardback covers. Sam was suddenly thankful for the condom he was wearing, separating his dick from the stained pages.

Then one of Luc's still clothed thighs parted Sam's bare ones as far as it could with Sam's pants around his knees. Sam tried not to tense, knowing exactly what was coming. But as usual, Luc knew exactly what he was thinking. He took his time, running his fingers up and down Sam's back, stroking the skin of his waist and the backs of his thighs, waiting for Sam to forget for a second that he was about to be penetrated.

Sam couldn't actually forget, but he suddenly imagined the picture they were making and tensed. Luc pushed in, sliding in far more easily than Sam had expected. He supposed there was an upside to pre-lubricated condoms. It still burned and Luc didn't give him any time to adjust before he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Luc liked to vary his pace, surprising Sam with each stroke, leaving Sam unable to cant his hips in time, right up until Luc came close, when his body urged him into a frantic, even pace. Luc orgasmed with a truly sinful sound that had Sam following immediately.

As Sam gathered himself, he could hear Luc arranging himself behind him, removing the condom and zipping his trousers. Sam turned before the other man could leave. "I'm not breaking up with Jess," he said.

Luc's eyes flashed grey. "I never asked you to," he said.

"I'm not," said Sam. "I don't care what you say. No matter how many times you force me into this."

"It doesn't matter what I say," said Luc. "But you will break up with her. I'll be waiting. You will say yes to me."

"Yes to what?" asked Sam. "What more than sex could you possibly want?"

Luc patted him on the cheek condescendingly. "Think about it," he said, then walked away.

Sam thought about it as he pulled his pants up. But surely Luc wasn't looking for monogamy?

  


x x x

  


That weekend, Jess told Sam that she was ready to take things to the next level. Sam was eager to put all thoughts of sex with Luc behind him. But through it all, he couldn't help comparing Jess with Luc. Jess was soft, Luc was hard. Jess let him take control, Luc always had control. Jess was smooth where Luc was stubbled. Jess was pliant where Luc was firm. Jess was vocal where Luc was silent.

Sam had never considered himself bisexual before he met Professor Nicholls. But even though Jess was Luc's almost exact opposite, he couldn't help but be attracted to both of them. Sex with Jess was good. It made him feel like a person. But sex with Luc made him feel like it was okay to lose control and not be human.

But what Sam liked most about sex with Jess was how he knew her. He knew exactly which CD to play to set the mood and muffle the sounds. He knew that the scar on her abdomen came from having her appendix out when she was twelve. And if Jess didn't know exactly where to press to get Sam to fall apart, that was okay. It would come with time. Sam wanted nothing but more time with Jess.

  


x x x

  


Sam wasn't sure he should have been surprised to see Luc in his dorm the next evening.

"Hello Sam," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"You," said Luc.

Sam couldn't help the thrill of desire that crept up his back. "You can't have me," he said. "I'm with Jess."

"I will have you," said Luc. "If you don't want dear Jessica to have her life ruined."

"I could report you," said Sam. "One picture of you here right now and your career would be as ruined as hers."

Luc laughed. "Oh Sam," he said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing too tightly. "You don't honestly think one little photo is going to be enough, do you? You'd fall from grace long before I would in that scenario."

Sam inhaled slowly. Unless he was just as willing to find himself kicked out of Stanford with no job prospects, Sam had to admit the only thing he could do was go along with Luc. He stifled the part of him that didn't mind, then let Luc seduce him.

  


x x x

  


Sam's life fell into something of a routine, like that. He'd go to class and study, and in between he'd go out with Jess and spend long evenings talking to her. But if he and Jess ever did anything more than cuddle, somehow Luc would know and he'd show up wherever Sam happened to be the next day and they'd have sex. Luc had less fear of getting caught now that Sam was no longer his student, but Sam's fear was heightened. His stake was personal. He couldn't lose Jess.

Sam had never had sex in so many public places before. Before Luc, his sexual encounters had been confined to bedrooms and just once, the backseat of a car. Before Jess, sex with Luc had always taken place in his office or in a bland hotel room ten minutes from campus. Sometimes Luc would leave the door unlocked, but that was the riskiest the sex ever got.

Now it was public bathrooms and back alleyways, any alcove where the casual observer wouldn't notice. It always surprised Sam how turned on he was by the experiences, and how little their surroundings bothered him once they got started.

At the same time, Sam was growing closer to Jess. She opened up to Sam about her autistic older sister, and Sam found himself telling Jess all about the falling out he'd had with his dad and his brother when he'd decided to leave for Stanford. How hard it was to talk to his brother even now, almost four years later, and how they'd been everything to each other when they were kids.

When Sam was with Jess, he never felt like there was something wrong with him because he hadn't followed his father's footsteps. He never felt like he had to be more than what he was. He never felt like he was less than he was. She inspired him.

x x x

  


Sam was thinking about suggesting to Jess that they move in together off campus the night he came home to find his dorm flooded. He was used to picking up and moving at a moment's notice, so he didn't freak out as much as the guys with rooms either side of his. It sucked that he'd have to replace his laptop, though. Actually, what really sucked was that he wasn't going to be able to afford to replace it at all.

It removed some of the pressure of asking Jess now that he'd have to find alternate accommodation. But he didn't want to impose on her. Moving in together prematurely could ruin their relationship. Sam sighed. He'd ask to stay the night and after that, whatever happened, happened.

"Hello Sam." Luc popped out of the first secluded corner Sam could find to make his phone call. Sam had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

"You flooded my dorm?" Sam had taken the whole thing in stride, but the idea that this man had caused his current state of homelessness was too much to take. "What could you possibly hope to gain from that?"

Luc smiled at Sam indulgently.

"I'm moving in with Jess!" Sam said before Luc could get another word in. Never mind that it was a lie.

Luc's expression didn't change.

Sam narrowed his eyes. He should have expected this, really. Every time Sam and Jess took a step further in their relationship, Luc knew and countered. But how was he to know that Luc could read his mind? He hadn't told anyone that he'd been thinking about moving in with Jess. He didn't think even Jess had any inkling that he'd been thinking about changing their living situations.

Luc lifted two keys on a ring from his pocket, and handed them to Sam. "Let's go," he said.

Sam threw the keys at him, feeling only a little better when they hit Luc's chest with a thump. "I am not moving in with you." He emphasised the words by crossing his arms over his chest.

Luc took a step toward Sam. "I think you will," said Luc.

"You're not going to turn Jess in for something she didn't do if I keep sleeping you with," said Sam.

Luc laughed mirthlessly. "When have we ever slept together?"

"Keep having sex, then," said Sam. "I'm not going back on that part of our agreement."

"You're right about that much," said Luc. "But when the building inspectors go through your rooms to see if the building's still salvageable, I'd hate for them to find that you've taken over Mr Brady's side business."

Sam frowned. His dad would kill him if that ever happened. Never mind that they weren't actually speaking at the moment. "Get Brady out of jail," said Sam. "And I'll move in with you." What was one more deal with the devil when he'd already lost his soul?

Luc actually seemed surprised. "I'm not sure your friend is the upstanding citizen you seem to think he is," he said. "He might not have committed that crime, but there are all kinds of other things that he should have been imprisoned for."

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Brady never talked about his sister, did he?"

Sam's silence was answer enough.

"Her name was Alice," he said. "And she was ten years younger than him."

Sam retched. Brady had talked about Alice. Talked about how she was the love of his life. He had always over-shared about their sexual relationship. All the kinky things they'd done. It had always been uncomfortable hearing about the things he did with a consenting adult. If that was actually his younger sister...

Luc didn't say a word when Sam threw up all over his Italian leather loafers.

  


x x x

  


It was surprisingly normal sharing a house with Luc. There was a cleaning schedule. The agreement that they each do their own laundry. Grocery shopping rotated. And Sam found out that Luc could cook. He'd stand there in his shirtsleeves, with a dark apron tied around his waist and Sam would watch him create a fine dining masterpiece without splashing a drop on himself. He could do things with steak that would have Dean marrying the man. Never mind that Dean was the straightest man on the planet. Sam's mind was traitorously glad that Dean would never meet Luc because Dean would likely inadvertently draw Luc's attentions away from Sam the way he had so many of Sam's high school crushes.

Luc let Sam play his music as loudly as he wanted. He never opened his mail. He always told Sam he wouldn't mind if he had friends over (but there was no way Sam was telling anyone but Jess that he was living with Professor Nicholls). Luc didn't mind that Sam liked to spread out his textbooks on the half of the dining table they didn't use to eat on. Luc didn't mind that Sam spent a lot of time in his office on the computer (though Luc had refused to replace the laptop Sam had lost so it was the least he could do). And surprisingly, while never being completely absent, Luc always let Sam have his space. It was a far cry from the closeted, confined existence Sam thought he'd have to bully his way out of. He didn't have to ply Luc with sexual favours for every moment to himself.

It was, in fact, entirely the way that Sam imagined he and Jess would live together. So domestic that Sam had trouble remembering that he and Luc weren't in a committed, loving relationship. He found himself being more physically affectionate toward Luc. And he found that Luc didn't mind. He didn't tease Sam that he was becoming too attached. Didn't try to downplay the emotions in their relationship the way he had the entire time they'd been carrying out their affair prior to Jess.

And spending so much time together, even just in passing meant Sam was getting to know Luc the way he knew Jess. He knew that Luc had played baseball in high school. He knew that Luc had three brothers: Gabriel the lawyer, Michael the police chief and Raphael the doctor. He even knew that Luc's father, a senator at the time, had kicked Luc out when he discovered he was gay. (Senator Nicholls didn't believe in bisexuality.) Sam didn't know exactly what happened after that, but he'd been unable to avoid snooping on the Internet and found that shortly afterward, Luc's father went missing, and a year later was declared legally dead, with his vast estate divided equally amongst his four sons. Sam couldn't help thinking things had turned out remarkably well for Luc after he'd been kicked out.

The worst part of the whole arrangement was that it was obvious that Jess and Luc had been in contact with each other. Jess actually thought she'd befriended Luc. Apparently they kept randomly bumping into each other in the strangest places. Sam had never considered that the fact that Luc knew so much about his life was because he got some of his facts straight from Jess. He hadn't considered the fact that Jess would hide something like that from him.

The first day Jess came over and Luc greeted her like an old friend, Sam took her out of the house immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still chatting with him?"

"Honestly? I didn't mean to keep it a secret, but you got so jealous the first time I mentioned meeting him that I figured it wasn't worth telling. It's not like I've been planning to see him everywhere I went."

"I wasn't jealous," said Sam. "And did you ever think that maybe _he'd_ been planning to see _you_ wherever he went?"

Jess looked at him as though he was being irrational. "You're the one who moved in with him," she said. "You wouldn't have done that if you really thought he was trying to put the moves on me."

No, thought Sam. I moved in with him because otherwise he would have gotten you kicked out of Stanford and had me sent to prison for drug dealing. "You're right," he said, instead of detailing his reasons.

"Besides," Jess said. "I haven't spent much time with him recently. I've been spending all my free time with you."

Whatever Jess' reasons for spending time with Luc, at least Sam could kind of keep an eye on them now.

  


x x x

  


In the crunch toward the last of Sam's papers and exams, he had less time to spend with Jess, which also meant he ended up spending less time with Luc, despite the fact they were living in the same house. Jess took the stance that too much studying was bad for Sam's mental well-being so took to calling him nightly and engaging him in inane conversation he had to keep up with or risk having the guilt of Jess' annoyance keep him up all night.

So of course, Luc took the opportunity to take a little of Sam's attention away, too. At first he'd just come into the room when Sam was on the phone with Jess and distract him in benign ways. He'd ask Sam what he wanted for dinner, or how he was going on whatever paper. Innocent things that Jess wouldn't think twice about hearing.

As days passed, Luc started getting more aggressive in his methods of distraction. Jess made the whole thing easy for him by calling at exactly five o'clock every evening. He'd sit right beside Sam and pretend he was reading a book, while taking the opportunity to lean closer to Sam than any professor should get to his student. He'd start stretching in front of Sam, drawing his attention to his lean muscles and the tanned skin of his usually covered waist.

Sam's breaking point came the day Luc sat down on the table in front of Sam, his crotch right in Sam's field of vision even when he turned his head. As Jess talked to Sam about the puppy one of her friends had just bought, Luc unbuttoned his jeans. The fact that the man was wearing jeans in the first place was a turn on for Sam. Sam couldn't keep his attention on Jess' statement that the dog had the cutest little waddle when Luc had slipped one hand inside his pants and was sucking on the fingers of the other.

Sam stood up and walked away. It didn't stop Sam from hearing the pornographic noises Luc was making. Noises Sam still appreciated, even though it had been weeks since they'd last had sex silently. It didn't stop Sam from wondering what he was doing with the fingers he'd been sucking on, whether Luc was sliding them along his shaft, or if he'd reached behind to pleasure himself that way. And all the while Jess was talking about something. Sam had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry Jess," he said. "Professor Nicholls has something he needs to tell me." He hung up before Jess could ask exactly what.

When Sam went back to his books, Luc was still sitting there. His feet were up on the chair Sam had vacated and his knees were apart. He was leaning back on his hands with his penis pointing to the ceiling.

"Take care of this for me, would you Sam?" he said.

Sam saw red. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought that much was obvious," Luc said, one hand reaching forward to play with the head of his dick.

"You're trying to get her to break up with me," said Sam, trying to keep eye contact with Luc.

"Oh no," said Luc. "You're too stubborn to let her break up with you over one phone call. But you would break up with her if you found me more interesting."

"I'm not some sort of competition," said Sam. "My feelings for Jess aren't a joke."

"Regardless, I've got a problem I require your help with."

Sam must have been going crazy from living in that house because instead of telling Luc to take care of it himself, Sam pushed away the chair, sank to his knees, grasped Luc's hips and took the other man down his throat.

As Sam swallowed, the optimistic part of his brain noted that at least Luc had decided to forego the condom.

  


x x x

  


Sam had mixed feelings about graduation. Sure he was proud of his accomplishment, but he still had three years of law school to get through. It was like some weirdly important half-way mark. Stanford was still a monolith standing between himself and his family and he was starting to wonder if it was worth it. His anger and self-righteousness had been the only things powering him through the first two years of his degree. But now, with Luc's fingertips in every part of Sam's life, he was starting to think his dad was right about not being cut out for this life. If he couldn't figure out Luc was crazy before he got involved with him, how was he ever going to be able to prosecute a murderer?

Jess wouldn't let him get away with not going to the ceremonies, though. So Sam forked out for a cap and gown and resigned himself to a day of boredom. It turned out to be anything but when the doorbell rang on Sunday morning and Sam found his father standing on the doorstep wearing a tie. Sam didn't think he'd ever seen his dad wearing a tie outside of his Marines service uniform.

"Dad," said Sam.

"Sam," said John.

It was obvious that neither man had any idea what to say. Then John gathered himself, took a step forward and hugged Sam.

"It's been a long time," said John, patting Sam on the back.

"Yes, sir," said Sam, still having no idea what to say. His father was here, and that meant something. But Sam was afraid to read too much into it.

"Last time we talked, we both said some things we shouldn't have said."

"Yes, sir." Sam could own up to that. But even now he still thought his father had played the bigger part in their separation. He'd been waiting for his dad to apologise for years.

"I should never have let it get this far," John said.

That was enough for Sam. "I'm glad you came," he said.

"I wish you'd invited me yourself," said John.

"I didn't think you'd come," said Sam.

The Impala was sitting outside, parked in the driveway and Sam wondered how he'd missed its unmistakeable rumble. But it was Dean's car and Sam couldn't help but wonder if his brother had made it, too.

John saw Sam eyeing the car. "He left it to me to drive," said John. "While he's deployed." Sam didn't want to talk about that. He never wanted to think about his brother risking his life for a cause he didn't quite support. If Sam was honest, Stanford was a symptom of their family's real problem. It wasn't like his dad was against college or Sam being a lawyer. But Sam refused to go to Officer Candidates School to become a Judge Advocate and that had been unacceptable to John.

Sam's dad and brother farted patriotism out of their asses and Sam had always had questions. John had always wilfully ignored Sam's questions, and though Sam knew Dean didn't believe everything he was told either, his willingness to go along with it anyway always bothered Sam. But who was he to judge? He was cheating on his girlfriend with a lunatic of a college professor while his brother was a highly decorated Marine.

They picked up Jess and as Sam hugged her hello, he thanked her for inviting his dad to be there. Jess looked at him in confusion. "I didn't call your dad," she said.

Sam's blood ran cold as he realised that it was something Luc had done for him. It unnerved him enough that he couldn't even enjoy it when Dean called to congratulate him that evening.

  


x x x

  


Sam spent the next few days feeling unsettled. Loathe as he was to admit it, Luc had done a huge thing for him. Sam was pretending that he didn't know that it was Luc who had done it for him, but any day now, Luc was going to come to him for something to compensate for the time and effort it must have taken to convince John Winchester to visit his son at Stanford and to navigate the bureaucratic sea of the military to enable Dean to call Sam on the right day.

On Wednesday, Sam decided to fuck it, and attempted to prepare his own counter-attack. Luc couldn't force Sam into doing something for him if Sam had already done something for him. At the same time, Sam didn't want Luc to read anything more into it. He was still set on staying with Jess. And even if he wasn't, he certainly wasn't about to fall into some love affair with Luc; that was insane. Sam's gesture couldn't be too big, but if it was too small, Luc wasn't going to think it was enough and he could still ask for more of Sam.

Sam didn't have any ideas that fit his strict criteria, so he planned an inelegant seduction and hoped it would be enough. Sam loosened the power cable to the air conditioning unit in the living room enough that it wouldn't work. He stripped down to his boxers and just before Luc was to come back from the college, Sam pulled a cherry popsicle from the freezer and started to suck on it, not licking up the trails of juice that escaped the corner of his mouth.

Luc came into the house looking perfectly put together as always, but the second he saw Sam, his pupils blew. He set his leather briefcase by the door and started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his cuffs.

"It's hot," Sam said, then stuck his tongue out to lick the sticky trails he'd neglected earlier. "The air conditioning's out."

Luc's eyes flicked to the unmoving unit, but were back on Sam in less than a second. "Are there more of those?" he asked.

Sam nodded as he sucked the rest of his icy treat into his mouth. "Would you like to join me?"

"Don't move," said Luc, making his way into the kitchen.

Sam flexed a little while he waited in anticipation of the workout he was pretty sure he was about to get. When Luc returned with a green popsicle in his mouth and the rest of the box in his other hand, Sam thought he'd perhaps bitten off a little more than he could chew when he'd planned this.

Luc sat beside him on the couch, the smooth texture of his cotton trousers feeling strangely erotic against the bare skin of Sam's thigh. Luc pressed the tip of his popsicle against Sam's nipple, circling it and creating a pool of juice as it hardened. Sam gasped at the cold, unable to keep from tensing. He let out a deep breath and relaxed when Luc's tongue lapped it up, restoring warmth.

The rest of Sam's popsicle had melted while he was distracted and he licked it off his hand.

Luc looked at him. "I could think of a better use for that hand," he said. He punctuated the point by reaching around and pressing his popsicle to the crack of Sam's ass. Sam shivered away, then slipped his fingers back and into himself, while he watched Luc simulate fellatio on what remained of his popsicle. With his free hand, Luc removed another popsicle from the box and paused to tear it open with his teeth. "Turn over," he said.

Sam shuddered a breath as he went on his hands and knees on the couch. Luc shifted to between his calves and pushed down Sam's boxers, exposing the flesh of his ass and his fully erect penis. As always when Sam couldn't see what Luc was doing, he tried to relax and ended up tensing. A drop of icy liquid fell on Sam's left ass cheek. The popsicle slid up and down Sam's crack, occasionally dipping into his hole enough to make him wonder before drawing out again in the random fashion Luc preferred.

Just as Sam was getting used to the idea, Luc pushed the entire icy stick in. Sam clenched reflexively, and the ice fell away from the stick when Luc pulled it out again. Sam shivered, wishing he could squirm more and absently thinking the couch wasn't going to survive this. He could hear Luc going back to the box for another and Sam wondered how that was going to play out.

Then Luc was pulling Sam's boxers back up and telling Sam to get dressed.

"What?" asked Sam.

The porch light turned on, activated by the motion sensor indicating that someone was out there.

"We could continue," said Luc. "But I didn't think you'd want Miss Moore to see that."

The couch faced the front window and though there was a thin gauzy curtain over it, with the lights on anyone who pressed their nose against the glass would be able to see what was going on easily.

"Oh god." Sam had left his clothes upstairs. The doorbell rang. Luc looked at Sam pointedly, silently asking him to make a decision. Sam ran for the stairs, ignoring the weird sensation in his ass and the aching of his dick. "Tell her I'm in the shower."

As Sam went, Luc unlocked the door and greeted Jess. "I was just having a popsicle," Sam heard the man say. "Would you like to join me?"

  


x x x

  


"Why did you do it?" Sam asked once Jess had gone back to her place. While Sam had slept over at her place, and she'd slept over at his dorm more than once, she hadn't stayed over since Sam had moved.

"Do what?" Luc asked, looking up at Sam through his glasses. He'd been in his office working on something or other at his desk.

"You had the perfect opportunity to out us and she would have ended it. You could have had me all to yourself."

"I never said I wanted that," said Luc.

"And you want me to believe you like the fact that I'm with Jess? That I have sex with Jess as well as you?"

"I'm saying that you have to choose," said Luc. "If I take the choice out of your hands it loses all meaning."

"You think blackmailing me gives me a choice?"

"I didn't say I'd make it easy for you to choose her."

Sam sighed, resigning himself to his life. "Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

  


x x x

  


Sam had managed to land a job as a legal secretary at a two-lawyer firm, starting over the summer and hopefully seeing him through his law degree. (If he'd only gotten the job through a glowing recommendation from Professor Luc Nicholls, that was nobody's business and he'd deny it to Luc with his dying breath.) Having a real job and not just working the deli counter at the local branch of the leading chain supermarket, made Sam feel like an adult for the first time in his life. He'd always thought he was a responsible person, but his first couple of years of college had reminded him that he had a lot of maturing left to do.

Sam had done a lot of that recently, patching up his relationship with his father through awkward phone calls. He'd gotten a letter from Dean that made him optimistic that their relationship would improve too, once Dean got back from whichever country he wasn't allowed to tell Sam he was in. The whole thing with Luc also had Sam discovering sides of himself he never knew existed, and integrating them into his being whether he liked them or not. A little more self-awareness never hurt anyone.

The landline rang, and since Luc wasn't home, Sam answered it, grinning at the tell tale static crackles that indicated that it was Dean.

"Hey man," he said before Dean could get a word out.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Dean.

"Dean? Is that you? I'm so sorry I called you a man. I know how it affects your feminine sensibilities."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"I've got like five minutes," said Dean. "Tell me everything."

"I'm working at this law firm, helping out the lawyers," Sam said, careful to leave out the word 'secretary'. "It's small, but who knows, maybe they'll need another lawyer once I've graduated."

"That's awesome," said Dean, and he sounded like he actually meant it.

"And I've been talking to dad more," said Sam. "He's not drinking as much and it sounds like he might actually give retirement a real shot and settle down somewhere instead of mooching off all his war buddies." John had retired from the Marines shortly before Dean graduated from college and became a Second Lieutenant. Sam had thought it would mean he'd actually be able to finish his senior year in one place but John had moved three times that year, taking Sam with him on a tri-state bender.

"Man's a rolling stone, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," said Sam. He reached for something to say. "Summer's hit Palo Alto pretty hard this year."

"The weather? Seriously?" said Dean. "I guess it didn't work out with that girl Jess, then."

"Why would you say that? We're still dating."

"Dude, usually when you're with a girl she's all you can talk about even before you start dating."

"Can't I keep my relationship between her and me?" said Sam. "You don't have to know all of my business."

"Right, like I can do that from over here," said Dean.

"That was your choice," said Sam.

Sam heard only the crackle of static in response.

Sam sighed. He couldn't let their five minute phone call end on a bad note. "What do you want to know?" he asked, expecting Dean to ask for some inappropriate detail of his sex life.

"What about that Nick guy? How's he?"

"Nick?" Nick was the name Sam used to use to refer to Luc when he'd still been his professor. Sam couldn't remember actually talking to Dean about Nick. Their conversations were so rare and short that Sam was sure he wouldn't have mentioned him. Which would mean that Luc had used the name himself when getting Dean to call him on graduation, and Sam was sure he'd never told anyone about that nickname. How was Luc always inside his head? "Is that your way of asking if I've gone gay?"

"No! I was just trying to find something to talk about that wouldn't get you all pissy with me. Apparently talking about one of your friends was the wrong thing."

"Sorry," said Sam. "New job. I guess I'm stressed."

"Yeah, okay," said Dean. "Just..." Dean cut himself off.

"What?"

Dean lowered his voice and Sam could barely make out his words over the static. "You know it's okay with me if you are y'know... gay."

"Thanks Dean, but I'm not." It wasn't like Sam had ever found a man other than Luc attractive. And he'd certainly tried, those first few weeks after he met Luc.

"Okay," said Dean restoring his voice to its former level. "If you're sure."

Sam's annoyance at his brother returned. "Yes Dean, I'm sure. Why do you even have to ask?"

"He seemed like a good friend of yours," said Dean. "And now you never bring him up." _Now?_ "Dude, he talked to dad for you and actually convinced him to go to your graduation. Guys don't do that for friends. Maybe you're not interested in him, but he's definitely interested in you."

"Interested, sure," said Sam. Interested in Sam's ass. Nothing more than that.

"Look, I've gotta go. Maybe next time we talk I can say I told you so."

"I'm not gay, Dean."

"Sure you aren't," said Dean.

"Bye, jerk."

"Later, bitch."

  


x x x

  


The house was empty and Sam was thrumming with energy he needed to work off. His conversation with Dean was echoing through his head. Luc didn't like him as a person. Jess did. Luc was just using him and getting off on forcing him into things he wouldn't have otherwise considered. He'd turned a casual, no strings relationship into a Gordian knot.

It was like every corner of Sam's mind was conspiring against him. He wondered what his life would be like right now if Brady hadn't introduced him to Jess. Sam would have had to find somewhere to live over the summer. But at least he'd still be friends with Brady... but if what Luc said was true (and Sam had only found out that Brady did have a sister named Alice), Sam didn't want to be friends with Brady. He wouldn't have had Jess to talk him through the stress of his last exam period, but while Sam liked to think that made a difference, he didn't know. And through it all, Sam didn't think he would have stopped having sex with Luc. But he never would have known that Luc had this controlling, possessive streak, either.

But Dean was right about Luc, wasn't he? He'd gone above and beyond to get Sam to stay with him. Sam could put it down to a need to control Sam, or, even just to punish Sam for trying to walk away before Luc was ready but why had Luc never wanted to give Sam up in the first place? Sam had to mean something, didn't he? Because guys like Sam, he knew, were dime a dozen. Luc had always had co-eds willing to drop their pants for him in his office. The man was attractive and intelligent and everything the kids at Stanford wanted to be when they grew up. He was irresistible, even to someone who considered himself straight. What was so different about Sam?

And Dean was right about Jess, too, wasn't he? Sam didn't think about her much anymore. Ever since he started living with Luc the man started taking up all of his thoughts. Sam was always wondering what he was doing, what he was planning. And when he wasn't, Luc was wandering around the house like he owned the place (never mind that he did) and Sam could never think straight because even the most mundane activities made Luc look like he was a walking orgasm. Sam hadn't even realised that Jess was the one who started all of their phone calls. Hadn't realised that date night had become just another thing he had to do after he finishing filing at the office. Dean had.

But Dean had no right to be right about anything. They'd barely spoken to each other the entire time Sam had been at Stanford. Five minute phone calls every few months. Sam knew it was mostly because Dean worked on highly sensitive military operations that he wasn't allowed to talk about but he'd felt abandoned by his brother the second he went off to college and left him with their father, and that hadn't gone away in the eight years since. He felt like Dean was avoiding talking to him. Like he could be making more of an effort and wasn't. And Sam hated that even though all they got were static filled phone calls, Dean still knew him better than he knew himself. In one conversation he'd been able to tack down the fact that Sam wasn't entirely straight, that Luc wanted him, and that he was no longer that interested in Jess. The last one was the most galling because Sam hadn't figured that one out for himself. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

Sam's head was exploding. He needed to calm down and drift away from the situation. He needed to be with someone who had no inkling that he might have feelings for Luc, who wasn't part of the problem. He needed to see Jess. And wasn't that a fucked up thing to think?

  


x x x

  


The walk to Jess' house, instead of burning off his excess energy, fuelled Sam's anger. He didn't even know who he was pissed off at, though he was pretty sure it was himself.

Jess opened the door and smiled at him, pretty and perfect even though she'd already changed into her pyjamas. Sam wanted to rip that smile off her face. He forgot that he'd come to see her so that she could be the one to calm him down. Forgot that she was supposed to be an oasis in a whirlwind of thoughts.

Sam kissed the smile off her face, grabbed her arms and held her close. He devoured her. In kissing her he hoped to consume the parts of her that would make him forget about Luc Nicholls entirely.

Jess tried to draw back, but Sam followed her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as he left her mouth and moved on to her neck. He didn't stop. "Sam?" she asked, pushing him away, holding him at arm's length.

"Can't a man just kiss his girlfriend?" he asked, glad to see the mess he'd made of her mouth.

"Not when you're acting like this," she said. "Sam, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know."

Sam deflated. "I just-- Don't worry about it, Jess." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He was pretty much disgusting since the walk over had turned into a run halfway through. He could understand why Jess didn't want to be kissing him.

"I'm your girlfriend," she said. "I worry when you worry."

Sam tried to smile but he was sure it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry to bother you," he said and turned around, walking away.

"Sam, wait!" Jess chased him down the hallway, so Sam stopped. He looked at her expectantly.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with concern.

"Sure, fine."

"You've been distant lately," she said. "I don't know where we are anymore. I feel like we're drifting apart."

Sam blinked. When was the last time they'd had sex? They'd gone on dates as a matter of routine, maybe kissed a little because it was expected, but what had they done lately that would mean they were something more than friends?

"Sam, I don't want us to drift apart," she said.

And when Sam contemplated that future where they rarely spoke and only smiled politely when they saw each other, it didn't stir anything inside. He didn't feel motivated to do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Jess," he said. Luc was wrong. If Jess had broken up with him, Sam would have let her go. He'd made his choice so long ago that he didn't remember the moment.

  


x x x

  


On his way back home, Sam got angry again. Pissed off because he could finally see what he'd known all along. He wanted a relationship with Luc and had always known that the man wouldn't be able to give it to him. Luc had done this to him. He'd finally managed to break Sam. To make him want to beg and plead for a little of his attention. To outright admit what he'd felt all along: that he would do anything for Luc. The blackmail didn't matter, one smirk, one lift of those eyebrows and Sam would have damned his pride and fallen to his knees.

Sam didn't want to be that guy. He'd never been that guy before and why should he have to be just because of Luc? He'd been trying so hard not to be that guy he'd strung Jess along for months. Was she anything more than a shield for Sam's feelings? The last line of defence. And now that it had been breached... Who was Sam? He was lost.

In his hurry to leave, Sam had left his keys behind, so he pounded on the door until Luc opened it. "You've broken me," said Sam before throwing himself on Luc, kissing him for more than he was worth.

Luc took it and let Sam devour him. Let Sam pour all of his frustration at his loss of self into the kiss. Let Sam push him back against the front door. Let Sam bite and mark and claim.

But as soon as Sam slowed a little, eased up the tiniest amount, Luc flipped them, taking control of everything. A knee spread Sam's thighs. Hands pinned Sam's wrists. Through it all, it remained a kiss. If it weren't so vicious it would have been rated PG.

"I need," said Sam, gasping between kisses, unable to speak, unable to stop himself from going back for more of Luc.

"What?" asked Luc. "What do you need?"

"You," said Sam. "You. I need more of you."

"Then have me," said Luc, pausing to press his forehead to Sam's.

Sam started by pushing Luc's shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. The belt was next and the buckle hitting the ground echoed, the leather smacking the hardwood. Luc was still wearing his shoes and he started to remove them as Sam pushed his trousers to the ground. Sam reached for the hem of Luc's sleeveless undershirt, pulling it up and over his head and Luc was left in his briefs.

Sam undressed himself, and Luc watched, tongue sticking out to lick his lips. When Sam was naked as the day he was born, he pushed Luc's briefs to the ground. "Let's take this somewhere else," he said.

Sam felt almost giddy as he laced his fingers through Luc's and led him up to his bedroom like a schoolgirl. Luc looked down at their joined fingers and rolled his eyes. Sam pressed him up against the nearest wall and ground their crotches together until Luc stopped. Luc's fingers made their way up into Sam's hair, pulling tightly. Sam moaned into Luc's mouth.

Sam had no hesitance about entering his room and pulled Luc down onto the bed with him. He threw the lube he kept in the bedside table down between them, daring Luc to touch it.

"I thought you wanted more," said Luc, a matching challenge in his tone.

Sam smirked, and applied the lubricant to two of his fingers before unceremoniously pushing them into Luc's ass.

"That's more like it, Sammy," said Luc.

"Don't call me that," said Sam, twisting his fingers and biting Luc's shoulder.

Luc's smile was filthy. "You like it." He picked up the lube and slicked his hand, running it first over his own dick, then Sam's. Sam hissed in pleasure. He started bucking his hips against Luc's. Luc matched his rhythm, alternately pressing himself against Sam's groin and impaling himself on Sam's fingers.

Sam pressed Luc into the mattress so that they were face to face, then situated himself between Luc's legs, lifting one up.

Luc rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I haven't got all day."

Sam slid into him in one move. Their mouths fell open in unison, groaning a chorus. Sam pulled out and thrust in again slowly. He wanted this to last.

Luc didn't have quite the same idea, pressing back to meet Sam every so often to vary the speed. Sam was the bass line and Luc was the melody.

Just as Sam was about to reach his climax, Luc pulled back suddenly, and Sam was entirely unsheathed.

"Not so fast," said Luc.

Sam growled and reached for the other man. Luc went willingly, but the damage was done; Sam had been pulled back from the edge. It became a competition at that point. A game to see who could hold out the longest. Whenever Luc's pace started to even out, Sam would press harder, and Luc would draw back. Or Luc would press forward and Sam would hold back, stubbornness winning out.

Eventually neither could stand it and they came together, open to each other in a way they never had been before. As Sam drifted off to sleep, he only wished it could last.

  


x x x

  


Waking up in bed with Luc was the last of the pieces to slide into place. They'd never done this before and Sam knew this was where he wanted to be. And if it couldn't be perfect, well... he'd just have to work at it. Luc would have to cave in the face of Winchester stubbornness.

Sam watched Luc wake. He watched as the softness of sleep fell away and revealed shrewd eyes. "Does this mean you've chosen?" Luc asked.

"I think I chose you a long time ago," said Sam. "I never thought I could have you."

"All you ever had to do was ask," said Luc.

Sam kissed him, delving deep until dry mouth gave way to the taste of Luc. When Sam was satisfied, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Luc sat up and hovered over him. "What?" asked Sam, looking up into his calculating eyes.

"You're mine now," said Luc.

Sam snorted. "Right."

Luc smirked and straddled Sam, pressing him down into the mattress. "This is going to be so much fun."


End file.
